Heaven's Fallen
by eeveeman
Summary: Rated M for violence, sexual content, and other such material. Let me know if you think I should continue. A boy runs away from his life only to step into a much bigger issue than he could have realized, and it is all because of the girl who saved his life.


This is a short introductory chapter to the story I intend to write if it seems like people want it. It is rated M for various reasons including violence and sexual content, which I know will both occur as I have an idea of the story already.

* * *

><p>Darkness embraced him as the slowly trickling stream of his own blood pooled onto the floor beneath him. His ears began to ring as the life faded from his shambling form. He lost all control of himself as images passed through his mind.<p>

First, there was his mother, and then his father; both smiling at him over the bars of a crib. He blacked out and when he came to, it was his first day of school, his mom was riding off on her bike, a rag keeping her hair in place despite the wind's best efforts. He walked into the small building to find a room of five round tables with four chairs to each. He sat alone as the other twenty two children populated the other spaces, taking chairs from his table when necessary. After another blackout he awoke to the sight of his mother's body dangling in their small one room apartment, the face of his father burned out of their family photo. He took what little money they had stashed in a jar and ran off. He ran for miles, through the grass, through the trees, through the thick forest. He knew only that he needed to get away, and that he could never return to the city of his birth. His body stopped moving a few seconds after his mind, when he found himself in pain on the ground, staring down a snarling Poochyena, with two others slowly approaching from behind it. As he tried to scramble to his feet the Pokémon hurled itself into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him and knocking him back down. The small canine Pokémon stared hungrily at the boy as they surrounded him, preparing to end their prey's life. The boy closed his eyes as the three Pokémon lunged at him, only opening them upon hearing a loud collision. His eyes were met by what looked like a four-foot tall mushroom with arms standing over him in a protective stance as a young girl barked orders to it. It proceeded to slam itself into one of the small Pokémon, throwing it deep into the woods as the other two scrambled away hurriedly. His eyes became heavy and fell as the girl approached him.

He awoke next to a small fire in the middle of the night, the girl from before laying across the fire from him inside of a sleeping bag. He began to study the girl who had saved him carefully, wondering why for the first time in his life, someone seemed to care about him. As he attempted to rise from the ground he was struck with two realizations; the first being that he was also wrapped inside of a thick sleeping bag, and the second being that his torso felt as if it were shattered. Giving up on movement for the time being, he looked over what he could make out of the girl, who was mostly hidden from her sleeping bag. She had light brown hair of an unknown length, being partially tucked inside of her sack. She had a small nose and what he thought would be considered an attractive face. She had small hands and a somewhat slender neck, and as he tried to guess what her eyes would look like, they slowly opened.

He jumped slightly in surprise and immediately regretted the action, writhing in pain he looked back over to the bag to find the girl missing. A light tap on his cheek caused him to roll slightly and be met by the gaze of the girl kneeling over him, draped in loose white sleepwear. Her eyes were a soft hazel that relaxed his body for reasons he could not comprehend. She opened her mouth and spoke to him, but he could not make out a single word she said to him. He presumed that she understood this because she cleared her throat and proceeded to repeat herself.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a tone that seemed to hint at worry. "You've been out for the past two days, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't wake up." She said in a motherly tone. This brought tears to the boy's eyes as he was reminded of the fate of his mother, and the entire reason that he ran away in the first place. He instinctively curled into a ball and once again regretted his decision to move his body as pain emanated from his chest like light from the sun.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" She began to panic the longer he did not respond to her, and quickly pulled his head to her chest in an attempt to calm him. This greatly surprised the boy who had only minutes before been eyeing the girl attempting to deduce her motives, he now found himself pressed firmly against her soft, strangely comforting chest. As his body released its tension, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" she repeated in a softer voice, to which the boy simply nodded. With another sigh she carried on, "My name is Angel." she told the boy with exhaustion in her voice. "What is your name?" she questioned. The boy opened his mouth but when he tried to speak the only thing to come from his mouth was a pained wheeze. He tried again to no avail and hung his head in defeat before noticing that Angel had once again vanished from his sight. He quickly looked back to her sleeping bag to find her rummaging through her backpack for something. With a quiet show a victory she whipped out a small bottle of golden liquid and slung the pack over her shoulder. She dragged her sleeping bag next to his and dropped the sack near the opening, opening the bottle.

"Drink this, it'll help your throat" she said, nearly pouring the liquid into his mouth before he could register that she had returned. With a startled gulp he drank the liquid, taking the bottle from her, nodding in thanks once it was empty.

Angel yawned and plopped herself down onto the ground while crawling into her bag. She placed her arm around the mysterious younger boy she had found days ago in an attempt to make him feel protected. As she drifted off to sleep, she vaguely made out the words "thank you".

* * *

><p>Please be sure to let me know what you think of the story so far by rating, reviewing, and sending messages if you would like.<p> 


End file.
